No Other Choice
by Fangren
Summary: Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna head to lunch with a pair of old friends, to catch up on old times and discuss the future. Because trouble is brewing in the city of Canterlot, and they aren't in a position to do anything about it. [SYNCHRONY oneshot 8/9]


**Author's Note**

This is the eighth in my series of Equestria Girls oneshots released alongside my other series 'Oathmaker', following after 'Spare Me', 'Yes I Can', 'Nothing if Not', 'Consider it Done', 'Hold On', 'Rather Fetching, Don't You Think?', and 'Of All the Girls to Fall For'. This one focuses on Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, pieces of their history, and the perspective they - and a couple special guests - have on some of the recent events in the canon and continuity.

For reference and without, hopefully, spoiling too much, reading 'Oathmaker' first would help give some more context to the OCs used in this story. Especially because despite it taking place in Equestria, it is 100% in the same continuity as this series on oneshot stories, as well as the sequel they're leading up to.

The final oneshot and the final chapter of 'Oathmaker' will be posted a week from today, but for now please enjoy the story I have for you today.

\- Fangren

* * *

 **No Other Choice**

"There!" Luna declared, thrusting a finger forward and to the right. "In front of the department store! _Finally_ , a place for us to park."

"We would have been parked earlier if you weren't so picky about the spot," Celestia pointed out as she began to line their nice blue sedan up to parallel park.

"Is it a _crime_ to prefer the shade?" Luna retorted with a hint of sharpness as she slipped her sunglasses out of the sun visor and put them on. "Or would you simply _prefer_ it if our seats got hot and sticky?"

Celestia sighed, looking in her mirrors and over her shoulder as she backed into the spot. "Neither. I just don't want to keep them waiting." She adjusted the car's position one last time, and put in park. "You know she won't like it."

Luna gave her sister a stare for a moment, then together they opened their doors and got out. "She's _hardly_ easy to please to begin with," she said as they lingered by the car. "Besides, we're here to meet with her mother, and _she_ will not care."

"Even so," Celestia replied as the sisters moved to the sidewalk and began to walk side-by-side, "we should respect her daughter's feelings. I know you two have never quite gotten along, but after so many years I find it childish that you won't even _begin_ to be considerate of her feelings."

Luna rolled her eyes, shifting her gaze from her elder sister to the shop windows they were passing. "Very well. I suppose I can at least apologize to them for being the reason why we're late."

"Thank you," Celestia said with a nod before cracking a small smile. "You know, for all your differences, the two of you are quite similar."

"Yes, so you have told me every time we've met with them since she began to talk," Luna replied, rolling her eyes again but smiling all the same. "Though perhaps your _old age_ is starting to show if you have yet to realize."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She glanced ahead of them. "You should consider yourself lucky that we're so close to the Judge. I'd prefer not to return your taunts in front of her."

Luna laughed. "You wouldn't be able to, dear sister," she said, hurrying along before Celestia could retort.

Their target was a café near the end of the block, the open-air seating already bustling with activity in the warm summer air. They could already spot the two women they were there to meet at one of the tables: a younger woman with pale white skin and dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, dressed for business despite the heat; and a much older brown-skinned woman in a wheelchair and a light sweater, her bobbed green hair streaked with gray. Celestia and Luna gave them a smile and a wave as they reached the café, receiving the same from the old woman but a level stare from the younger one.

After a bit of talking to the café staff, the sisters made their way to the outdoor table where the two others were waiting. "Ah!" the old woman said, smiling wide as she spotted them again. "Girls, girls, how good to see you again. Please, have a seat," she said in a boisterous voice that the sisters knew masked an unfathomable tiredness.

"It's nice to see you too, Judge Oathmaker," Celestia replied as she and Luna took their seats. "And you too, Cold Reason," she said to the younger woman.

Cold looked her in the eyes. "You're late."

The Judge burst out laughing. "C'mon, Coldie, cut 'em some slack!"

"Mother, they kept us waiting," Cold answered in her sharp yet decidedly level voice. "It was _disrespectful_."

Luna cleared her throat, attracting Cold's attention. "Yes. Well. I'm to blame for that. I-"

"As I expected," Cold interrupted, turning her stare back to Luna. Luna returned it with daggers to spare, but said nothing even as their family took amusement from the contest.

"- _apologize_ ," Luna finished through grit teeth. "To _you_ , Judge Oathmaker," she added, turning a sweet smile towards the elder.

"It's really nothing, Luna," Oathmaker said with a light wave of her hand. "What's a few minutes between friends? I don't want to be treated so _formally_ outside of court," she finished with a pointed look towards her daughter.

Cold looked away with defiance in her eyes despite her neutral face. "I know that, Mother. I just feel that after everything you've been through, and everything you've done for _them_ , specifically, Vice-Principal Luna should be more mindful."

"I already gave Judge Oathmaker my apology," Luna said with a level expression of her own.

"Yes. You did," Cold replied, turning her stare back at Luna. "But it does not change what you _did_ , nor does it change the fact that this is not the _first_ time this has happened. You _clearly_ do not care enough to learn from your mistakes."

Luna's nostrils flared and her grip on the edge of the table tightened, biting her lip as she struggled to keep her tongue from lashing out. Celestia put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head as the sisters locked eyes.

"That was uncalled for, Cold," Oathmaker said plainly, staring with dulled eyes at the cup of coffee in front of her.

Cold immediately looked down, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I...apologize, Luna," she said, extending a hand without looking Luna in the eyes. "My words stung more than I intended. I will do better to control myself in the future."

Luna looked at her and her hand with a cautious, discerning gaze, then extended her own for the shake. "Apology accepted. And I will do better to not keep you two waiting for me any longer."

Neither looked at the other as their curt handshake ended, but Celestia and Oathmaker shared a smile nonetheless. "So," Celestia said, "how have things been?"

Oathmaker let out a heavy sigh. "Complicated, I'm afraid. The city's been keeping it quiet so don't tell anyone, but they let our old friend Mr. _Discord_ out of Tartarus the other day."

The brows of both sisters shot up and their backs went straight and stiff. They shared a shocked look. "Really?" Celestia asked.

"Why?" Luna added.

Another sigh. "Apparently, they felt they had no other choice," Oathmaker answered, swirling her coffee as she stared into it. "It's obvious he doesn't feel a shred of guilt for everything he did back then, but I've been told it's just as obvious that he won't commit any more crimes. They expect he's only got a few more years left in him, and the world's changed too much for his old tricks to really work anymore. Plus," she snorted, "he made quite the exit from the prison. You know how prideful he is; he wouldn't _dare_ risk getting sent back there to face the other geezers he was locked up with."

"But still..." Celestia said, a finger on her worried lips.

Oathmaker nodded. "Yeah. I'm staying cautious too." She snorted again. "Not like that amounts to anything now that I'm off the force..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Cold, sadness in her daughter's eyes. "It's alright, dear," she said, putting a hand on Cold's. "Time keeps moving. My influence isn't what it used to be. But," she smiled and gave the hand a pat, "we needn't worry. The police know how Discord operates, and they're watching him like a hawk."

"Where is he staying?" Luna asked. "He's dangerous around other people, but isolation would surely give him a greater chance of escaping his watchers."

"Hmm...," Oathmaker murmured, tapping her chin. "Where was it again...?"

"The halfway house at 3rd and Bridle," Cold answered after motioning to a passing waiter for more coffee. "In addition, he's fulfilling his community service requirement through volunteer work at the Canterlot Rescue Center."

The sisters stiffened once more, enough for Oathmaker and Cold to take notice. "Problem?" the Judge asked with raised brow.

"One of our students volunteers there every day," Luna answered.

"She's...how do I put this...," Celestia began with another thoughtful look, " _shy_. And easily shaken. She _has_ grown a lot in the past year, though..."

"But will she be able to handle Mr. Discord?" Luna questioned. "I doubt she's ever met a man like him. He has a way of eating at a person's insecurities and making them more vulnerable."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," Celestia admitted. "But we shouldn't worry too much," she told her sister. "Fluttershy has some great friends that'll help her if he becomes too troubling."

Oathmaker frowned. "Hmm. Still, I'll see if I can't convince the department to assign a more _direct_ watcher for our old friend."

Celestia raised a hand and shook her head. "I'd like you to put it off, at least for now," she said before shaking a brief glance with her sister. "Luna and I will stop by the center and talk to Fluttershy ourselves, and give her some tips for keeping Mr. Discord in line."

The Judge stared at them for a moment before cracking a smile and shaking her head. "The two of you... You never did like playing completely by the book, now have you?"

Luna smiled and shrugged. "We've only ever done what we thought was right, regardless of what 'the book' says."

That got Oathmaker laughing again, enough that she began to cough into her hand with her daughter quickly taking to her side and rubbing her back. "Well, I can't say it didn't work out for you," she said with a grin once the coughing stopped. "It was you two and your detective work that took Discord down, after all. I just arrested him."

"Barely," Celestia said with an awkward laugh. "I'm sure you would've caught him eventually without our help."

Oathmaker shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short. It pains my pride to admit that the force was a mess back then, too many open to exactly the sort of corruption that Discord dealt in and the rest too distracted with other things or just plain incompetent to do anything about it. To this day I'm ashamed it came to it, but without outside help from a couple of easily-underestimated teenagers this city would've been overrun."

The sisters shared a look and a blush. "Well. Surely it wouldn't have gone _that_ far," Luna said.

"The two of you braved too many dangers for ones so young," Oathmaker replied with a solemn look, "solving the unsolvable and touching the untouchable. Mr. Discord, Mayor Sombra, and old 'Monster' Tirek were only just the biggest names that wouldn't have been brought to justice without you. Whether you like it or not, the City of Canterlot owes the two of you a debt of gratitude."

Another shared look and blush passed between the sisters. "Well..." Celestia said, her face still filled with uncertainty.

"We can hardly deny them their gratitude if they truly feel it towards us," Luna finished.

Celestia nodded. "And anyway, whatever the true scope of our actions in the past it changes little. We were all too happy to do what we felt was necessary back then to help bring justice and peace to the city. Just like we're all too happy _now_ to spend our time teaching and guiding a new generation."

A small smile formed on Oathmaker's lips, and she folded her hands in front of her. "So I've heard. Of course, the kids you're 'guiding' seem to be doing things a bit, ah, _differently_ than you two ever did. What with the magic and all."

Once more, the sisters stiffened in their seats. "Well...," Celestia began uncertainly, sharing a look with Luna before continuing on, "while Luna and I can certainly appreciate the actions that some of our students have taken in the defense of the school and the city, we have nothing to do with their methods."

"As we have told the police multiple times before," Luna added, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

Oathmaker chuckled. "Don't worry, we believe you."

"Though be warned that others are suspicious," Cold said. "It is nothing short of a _miracle_ that the city, and your school in particular, have not yet been overrun by those looking to investigate the so-called 'paranormal incidents' that have occurred this past year – including a number of less-than-savory individuals. Especially considering your students have made no attempt to either cover it up themselves, or clean up their messes."

"Messes?" Celestia asked with brow raised.

"I am referring to both the numerous complaints launched by Crystal Preparatory School or its students regarding the results of this year's 'Friendship Games'," Cold explained, "as well as the arrest last winter of three...," she paused here as though uncertain of which word to choose, " _women_ matching the descriptions of those responsible for Canterlot High's 'Battle of the Bands' incident."

The faces of Celestia and Luna darkened in remembrance of what had been done to them and their students. "You were able to arrest them after all?" Luna asked. "I was under the impression that magical assault was not, strictly speaking, against the law."

"I believe one of the detectives said something like 'you can't prosecute a made-up crime'," Celestia added coolly.

"That is correct," Cold answered, unfazed by their expressions. "No applicable jurisdiction has accounted for crimes of a supernatural nature amongst its laws, therefore no arrest could be made for the incident in question."

"So why _were_ the Dazzlings arrested?" Celestia asked, the darkness of her gaze shifting into confusion.

Oathbreaker let out a single laugh. "Turns out the three of them had several outstanding warrants already. Assault, breaking and entering, extortion, theft, the list goes on and on. And if they're actually telling the truth about their ages," she added with an almost mocking smile, "then their rap sheet extends back even further than the city records."

"They are currently awaiting trial," Cold said. "It is not expected to go well for them."

Luna snorted and leaned back in her seat. "I don't doubt it."

Celestia sighed. "Well, I suppose that explains the 'messes' you were talking about. And I understand why you'd be concerned about what's happening, it seems strange that even the people in the city seem to have hardly noticed all the magical happenings over the past year."

"Do not underestimate the ability of the human mind to ignore what it believes is impossible," Cold told her. "In fact, had I not been convinced of the truth by the two of you I would have completely dismissed any claims of paranormal causes for the recent incidents."

Luna sniffed and looked away, in turn earning a brief look from her sister and Oathmaker.

"Well, whatever the reason, I suppose we should count our blessings that things have been relatively quiet as of late," Celestia said. "The last thing we need is someone drawing even _more_ attention to the city..."

As if on cue, a burst of wind hit the four women and left them all briefly startled. And mere seconds later came an unmistakeable voice.

"Hey, Principal Celestia! Vice-Principal Luna!" The two in question, hearts beginning to grow heavy with dread, looked up to see Rainbow Dash hovering above them in full wings and horse-ears and magical regalia. She was giving Cold and her mother a close and scrutinizing gaze, before finally giving up. "And, uh, whoever you two are," she said with a faint shrug, turning her attention back to the two she knew. "You seen that Mare-Do-Well creep around here?"

Celestia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "No, Rainbow Dash, we haven't. Right?" she asked the other three, all murmuring their concurrence. Around them, café customers and pedestrians alike were gawking at the flying teen, and several even took photos.

Rainbow Dash grunted in exasperation, then with one hand on her hip and the other shielding the sun from her eyes she scanned the area. "Great. I've been trying to catch her all week, but every time I get close to her she gives me the slip. What's up with _that?_ It's _totally_ suspicious if you ask me. And she was _already_ pretty suspicious to begin with."

Oathmaker cracked a small smile that went unnoticed by Rainbow. "Well, young lady, maybe she doesn't _want_ to be caught by you? And from what I've seen she's very good at avoiding people."

A snort of contempt. "Yeah, that's what makes her so _suspicious_ ," Rainbow said, still looking around the streets yet missing the crowd that had gathered for her. "If she were really the _'hero'_ that everyone says she is, she should have no problem talking to _another_ hero, like me!"

"Rainbow Dash, I would really prefer it if you _didn't_ go looking for some costumed vigilante," Celestia said. "It's better to leave matters like that to the police."

"Pfft, sure, like _they're_ gonna be able to do anything," Rainbow scoffed, finally looking back down at the four. "Haven't you seen _any_ movies? The only way to beat magic is with more magic." She paused. " _Or_ a lot of cunning and a cool whip," she added after a moment's thought. She shrugged. "Either way. The police can't do _squat_ to someone like her. I _can_ , so I _will_. Heck, I practically _have_ to!"

Celestia pinched the bridge of her nose again. "No you don't, Rainbow Dash."

"Whatever," Rainbow said, rolling her eyes. "If any of you hear any hot tips about the Mare-Do-Well, you know where to find me."

She flew off without another word, unwittingly pulling several camera-toting gawkers away from the pack to give chase.

The moment the rest of the crowd dispersed, Oathmaker broke out into another round of laughter. "That's quite a student you've got there, Celestia! Though it doesn't seem she cares too much about keeping attention away from herself."

With a strangled groan, Celestia slumped face-first onto the table. Luna put a hand on her back, concern on her face. "Rainbow Dash is...not the most _cautious_ of our students," she told Oathmaker and Cold. "It's no surprise that she's taken this sort of action against someone for the barest of reasons."

It was Oathmaker's turn to sigh, folding her hands and leaning back in her wheelchair. "I'm afraid her reasons aren't as bare as you think," she said.

Cold nodded. "Yes. Although the rest of the police department disagree, the evidence definitely suggests that the 'Mare-Do-Well' possesses some sort of supernatural abilities. Considering past events, it's reasonable of your student to want to take responsibility for combating the Mare-Do-Well before she becomes a threat to the city."

" _Is_ she a threat though?" Celestia lifted her head to ask. "I thought she was just stopping criminals. It's not like having magic _automatically_ turns you evil, we have seven girls that show otherwise."

"Mmm...if only it were that simple...," Oathmaker murmured. She glanced at her daughter and Cold nodded, so the judge motioned for the sisters to lean in closer. "This is strictly confidential," she whispered once they'd done so, using her hand to shield her lips from prying eyes, "but it seems there's been some... _irregularities_ with some of the crooks the Mare-Do-Well's stopped. Small amounts of missing cash mostly, no more than ten dollars each time" Celestia and Luna's brows shot up, "but recently a few other small valuables have been unaccounted for when the culprit is brought in. The Mare-Do-Well was the main suspect at first, but since most of her crime-stopping efforts have been caught on camera and none of them show her taking anything that was stolen, the police have largely moved on to other possibilities."

"...but if she really _is_ using magic," Celestia began.

"...then she could undoubtedly steal without being noticed," Luna finished.

Oathmaker nodded, and the four leaned back. "I don't blame your student for being suspicious. I don't trust her either. But the police have no leads as to the Mare-Do-Well's identity-"

"-not for lack of effort," Cold interjected-

"-so there's nothing that we can really do," Oathmaker finished. "I don't like it, and I know the two of you don't either, but it seems we adults are left with no other choice but to trust the next generation of teen sleuths to solve this for us."

Celestia let out a single dry laugh. "I suppose history is repeating itself," she said, putting a hand over her eyes as Luna patted her gently on the back. "And now it's _our_ turn to learn what it feels like to watch a group of young girls rush in head-first towards something they never should have had to deal with."

"Well...it does seem to only be Rainbow Dash right now," Luna said. "Perhaps her friends will be able to persuade her to abandon her pursuit if it gets dangerous."

Celestia just gave her little sister a Look.

"Yes, I realized that was foolish to expect the moment I said it," Luna said, hanging her head. "Danger will only call more of them to action to protect their friend. But if that happens," she told her sister, "we will have to trust that they will be able to stand up for themselves as they have before."

Celestia was silent for several moments, watched by her sister and friends. "Yes," she finally said, lifting her head once more towards the sun. "We will."


End file.
